kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Decoy, Quantification, and the Flaming Combo
is the twentieth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. It is the debut of Tajadol Combo. Synopsis After being abandoned by Ankh desiring the return of one of his Core Medals from Kazari, Eiji is found by the cowardly hoodlum Yasu while he continues to ponder if his partner can really be trusted. Plot With his trap a success, Kazari is now one Medal closer to regaining his true form as he proceeds to get the Tora Medal from the O Medal Holder to achieve his complete form. However, there were only Cell Medals in the O Medal Holder as Ankh expected the trap and offers a trade: the Kujaku Medal for the Tora Medal. Claiming that Eiji has the Tora Medal, he flings the human off the building as Kazari and the Yummy-possessed Yamagane pursue. Refusing to leave Eiji behind, Hina takes the Kujaku Medal to force Ankh to help her find him. However, Ankh manages to tie her up with the intent of drowning her if she does not him give back his Core Medal. However, she refuses until he saves Eiji and Ankh is unable to pull off the deed. Meanwhile, managing to save himself but finding everyone gone, Akira arrives at the Cous Coussier where he finds Shintaro before showing interest in the photographs around the room prior to seeing Eiji. Akira then takes Shintaro out after closing time and has him try out the Birth Buster, causing him to fall back from the recoil to show him that he needs to train to use the Birth system. By morning, the Lion-Kurage Yummy consumes Yamagane and Kazari sends him after Eiji and destroy everything else to his content. Sensing the Yummy, Ankh is forced to let Hina go so she can guard his Core Medal while dealing with the monster and waiting for Eiji despite his injuries. At the same time, having been saved by Yasu with his wounds treated and sharing stories of being used by their respective partners, Eiji also makes his way to the fight and meets up with Ankh who gives him the medals to become Kamen Rider OOO. However, due to his strained leg, and with only two spare Core Medals left that would not fix the problem, OOO is at a disadvantage as Kamen Rider Birth arrives to take over the fight with his Shovel Arm knocking Yamagane out of the Yummy. However, the Lion-Kurage Yummy overpowers the Kamen Riders with his jellyfish as Kougami instructs Satonaka to take the Condor Medal and the Kujaku Candroid to the battle, along with various guns. He hid the Condor Medal from him, Ankh is forced by Hina to have Eiji use his Core Medals this only one time, allowing Kamen Rider OOO to assume the Tajadol Combo (which is first appeared during battling against Kamen Rider Core). OOO Tajadol Combo eliminates the jellyfish before destroying the Lion-Kurage Yummy with the Prominence Drop Rider Kick, allowing Birth to take the Cell Medals. As the transformation ends, Eiji collapses from the strain and Ankh takes back his Core Medals. Though Eiji begs him not to absorb them, a rainbow-colored aura forms into a wing emerging from Shingo's body, yet Ankh is unable to regenerate his body as Eiji had feared. Core Medals and Combos *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora, Kujaku **Legs - Batta, Condor *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Tajadol Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * , : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 49, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***+One Kujaku Medal ***+One Condor Medal **Green ***One Kuwagata Medal ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal **Grey ***One Gorilla Medal **Blue ***One Unagi Medal *Reappearance of Tajadol Combo after Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core. *In real life, if a normal human were to fall at a great height, they would quite likely still die even if they were to land in the water. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: The Kendo Girl, Oden, and the Splitting Yummy, Destruction, Motives, and the Eel Whip, The Red Medal, the Detective, and Betrayal and The Decoy, Quantification, and the Flaming Combo. 81F0NxoqzdL. SL1433 .jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 5, DVD cover 81kEOBDJ-1L. SL1172 .jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢囮（おとり）と資格と炎のコンボ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢囮（おとり）と資格と炎のコンボ｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode